Unspeakable
by Moongirl12121
Summary: Here's the second winner in my poll! The summary is inside, and even though the cover is dark, the story isn't as dark as the cover, so don't be scared. Please take care to read the Author's notes at the end of the page, I wrote it for a reason. WW2 and Feliciano is taken, and experimented on by an evil doctor named Alderick Beilschmidt. Will a young Ludwig be able to save him?
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary:**

**WW2, Feliciano, a young boy, taken. His family had been helping a Jewish family, but now it was only him, his brother, and his Mafia leader Grandpa. Taken to a camp, and deemed unfit for work, but for much worse. You know those stories about the Jews that were taken and experimented on? This is one of those dark he be saved? Or will he save himself? Ludwig, a small boy himself, his grandfather the head 'doctor' of the camp, and he allowed to roam free with his troublesome brother Gilbert. What does he see when he and his brother duck into a room to keep from getting caught where they ought not to be? GerIta**

**A/N: I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

Screams rang throughout the building. The lights flickered as the young boy was led past windows that sometimes showed bloody bodies and screaming children as men cut into them.

The Italian shuddered, terrified of where he would be led.

His family had been helping a Jewish family living next door. Until one day when they had been caught, only his mafia leader grandpa was still free.

"Here ya go traitor," the Nazi soldier sneered, shoving him into a brightly lit room.

Feliciano stumbled and fell to his knees in front of a rather bored looking long-haired blonde man, he seemed to have a permanent glare on his face. He wasn't remarkable, but he wore a white coat and had on long white gloves that reached to his elbows.

The Italian tried to rear back, but the other soldier grabbed him and threw him on the table, restraining him as the doctor sauntered over.

"Your family vas caught hiding Jews correct?" the man asked, strapping him down.

Feliciano didn't say anything, but struggled against the thick leather straps that bound him.

"So you von't tulk ezer? Vell zen, I must assume as much. Your name is Feliciano Vargas right?" the doctor asked, bringing over a metal platter covered in scary instruments.

The Italian shuddered again, petrified in fear.

The doctor sighed, shook his head, signaling for the soldiers to leave.

As they left, one sneered at Feliciano and laughed with the other as the door clanged shut.

"Vee...~!" The Italian said softly in fear as the doctor opened his shirt.

"Oh? So you do speak? Maybe we can chat then." The doctor said cruelly as he brought a scalpel into the light. The blade glimmered as it approached the Italian's skin.

Feliciano shrank away from the horrid object. No, he couldn't talk, but he could make noise. It had been that way since he was born, he could sing lovely notes, but words could not form. His mother had sobbed with grief when he never talked, but his twin brother did all the talking for the both of them, often cursing.

Sharp pain lanced through the young boy's stomach, and he cried out, looking down to see a grotesque slash in his stomach, his guts peaking out.

The Italian turned green, and saw his own stomach clench up, causing him to puke over the side of the table, splattering against the white floors.

The doctor hissed in annoyance, tugging at his flesh harshly, causing the young boy to cry out. "You know, I vonce knew a man vith the last name 'Vargas'. Zat damned man nearly got me killed numerous times, but vas stupid enough to leave back to Italy vhen ze Nazi's took over, instead of rejoicing that Germany vould be strong again. Foolish bastard." the German sneered, cutting in deeply.

The Italian boy screamed again, in too much pain to really hear what the terrible man was saying to him. The pain lessened just enough for little Feliciano to watch as the German doctor left his side and came back with a large syringe, filled with a slightly glowing blue substance.

He watched in silence, tears flowing down his pink cheeks. The doctor didn't stick it directly into him, but merely pushed on the end, allowing the substance to flow out over the opened stomach.

Feliciano surprisingly felt nothing, maybe it was a painkiller... His eyes widened as he watched his skin knit back together by itself, something it had never done before.

"Ve?" he asked softly, tilting his head slightly.

The German man was smiling, his cold eyes sparkled with glee. "So you aren't completely useless after all..." the Italian flinched back, wondering what would happen next.

The doctor left his field of vision again, returning with another syringe, this time injecting it into his left arm.

Feliciano let out a sharp cry, the liquid flowing through his veins feeling like acid.

"Shut it," the doctor snarled, pulling out the needle viciously.

The young Italian bit his lip, holding back another cry, crying wasn't going to make things any better. No one could help him here.

The days were flowing together. Time seemed to no longer matter. The boy knew that he would most likely die before he could be saved.

**One month later...**

Feliciano opened his eyes, but everything was dark. _'Strange, there's most usually some lighting at least under the door...' _Feliciano frowned, sitting up. _'How did I even wake up without someone getting me?' _

On a good day, the Italian would wake up after they kicked his back, but today it was highly unlikely that he woke up on his own.

Feliciano rubbed at his eyes, trying to make out something, he heard an impatient huff, and turned his head in the direction that it came from.

"Ve?" his voice quavered, his head turning from side to side.

"Vhat are you talking about idiot? Don't you have eyes?" a mean voice snarled.

The boy flinched, shaking.

He felt a rough hand grasp the back of his shirt, and he gave a squeak, his head whirling, trying to find the man that had picked him up.

"I'm right in front of you, stupid Italian scum." he muttered, dragging the boy out the door.

A scream was heard to his right, the begging of a woman. But they always had lights on in this hallway.

"Please not them! Don't hurt my babies!" the woman screamed, but it was abruptly cut off, another, younger shout crying out.

"Don't touch my mommy! I'll save us!"

"Shut it kid!"

Thump. Another cry, and the hallway was silent once more.

They must have gotten in some new Jews.

"Here."

"Ah!" Feliciano cried out, landing awkwardly on his wrist, feeling the joint twist in the wrong direction.

"Vhat is wrong vith him today?" it was Dr. Beilschmidt, the man that had originally been experimenting on him.

"I'm not sure, he didn't seem to be able to see me when I woke him up. He's jumpy today Doctor, be careful." the guard said, the sound of a door was the only thing that alerted Feliciano that he was gone.

"You, vhat is wrong with your face?" the doctor asked.

The Italian twisted around, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. "Ve?" he seemed to ask.

A rough hand grasped his hair and he cried out, his eyes darting wildly until he felt breath on his face, deciding to then focus on the front and try to see something through the darkness.

"You can't see me, can you?" the doctor asked, releasing his hair.

The Italian shook his head, wondering why he had asked something so silly, of course he couldn't see him, the lights weren't on.

"Intriguing," he mumbled, and an odd sound that Feliciano couldn't place reached his ears, a kind of scratching. "Vas your vision darkening last night?"

Feli raised a brow, but shook his head, still thinking on how silly these questions were. A few noises were heard, but the little boy couldn't tell what was happening.

"Can you see this?" the doctor asked, but Feliciano was confused, shaking his head, of course he couldn't see, the lights weren't on.

"Wunderbar! You are blind, not only can you not escape, but the experiments are verking!" the doctor exclaimed joyfully, clapping his hands.

The Italian began to shake. Blind? How would he find his fratello then?

A hand grasped his shoulder, and he was forced to lay down. A needle entered his skin, but this time for some reason it didn't hurt... in fact... he was feeling... sleepy...

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! The second winner to my poll! And I have to say, I'm horribly disappointed. You guys picked my other story, The Long Kiss Good-Night, and guess what? Only seven reviews! Wanna know how many favorites and followers it has? At the very least twenty. **

**It's pathetic because I don't give a shit about whether you favorite or not, I just want to hear what you have to say about my story, about how I'm shaping them, and the plotline, SOMETHING!**

**So when I see that for the first three days and all it has is favorites and followers, and maybe two reviews, I'm deleting it.**

**SO IF YOU FREAKING LIKE IT, THEN REVIEW  
I  
V**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't like how this chapter first turned out, it was too fast for how long I wanted this story to be, so I've fixed it, and I like this a lot better, if anyone sees something that doesn't quite fit, please tell me in your review!**

* * *

Waking up was new, no longer did it take nearly an hour of people kicking him to wake the Italian, he would get up early, or not sleep.

Dr. Beilshmidt was very pleaseed with his progress as he called it, and would exclaim in wonder every time Feliciano drew a picture.

Which never made any sense to the young lad, seeing as all he was doing was scribbling on a page, he couldn't even see what he was doing.

The agony of the experiments never ceased to cause him to scream, but eventually his voice gave out completely, now no longer could even the softest of 've~'s be heard from his lips, it caused Dr. Beilshmidt to pause, but he must have thought how much better it was now that he could never tell anyone what was said, nor could he ever properly communicate ever again.

**LUDWIG'S P.O.V.**

"Bruder! Get back here ve're going to get in trouble!" the young German boy cried, running after his troublesome brother.

"Nein! This'll be fun kesesesese!" he wheezed, his bright red eyes flashing. The young albino boy ran through the building, passing by closed doors.

The younger worried, following behind as usual. Grandfather had told them not to go in this building at all, yet of course that meant that Gilbert had been desperately begging for the past hour for the youngest to go with him. He said it would be 'unawesome' to go alone.

Groaning, Ludwig turned a corner, only to run directly into Gilbert's rigid back.

"Vhat?" Ludwig asked irritably, rubbing his cheek, which had knocked into his elder brother's shoulder blade.

"Shh..." he replied, putting a finger to his mouth and listening. "Shit, someone's coming!" he hissed, turning quickly and shoving him into the first unlocked door they found, pressing their ears against the door to listen for the footsteps that passed.

Ludwig growled, "Danke burder, for nearly getting us a sound thrashing!"

"Eh! Unawesome man! Not my fault the bastards vere coming down the hall ve happened to be in!" Gilbert hissed back, his little chick that sat on his head clucking in agreement.

A small sound was heard behind them and both boys whirled, their backs to the door.

"H-hello?" Ludwig asked, clenching his teeth, "Who's in here?"

The tiny patter of soft feet sounded, and they both shrunk back as the noise came closer.

Gilbert must have found a light switch because suddenly lights blared to life in the small room. Revealing a small brunette boy, at least Ludwig thought he was a boy. The boy was shuffling forward, his face down.

"Stop!" Gilbert ordered, starting forward towards the young boy.

"Gilbert wait..." Ludwig said, walking with him.

The young boy flinched, shrinking back as Gilbert got closer.

"Who are you?" the albino asked, grasping his wrist.

The boy shook his head, not in defiance, but in panic.

"Answer!" apparently Gilbert couldn't tell this, so Ludwig stepped him, wrenching the boy out of Gilbert's strong grip.

"Stop it Gilbert! Vhy does he have to tell you anything?" Ludwig growled, tucking the shaking boy under his arm, glaring at his elder brother.

"He's a stupid Jew, look at the mark on his forearm." Gilbert snarled back, reaching for him again.

Ludwig glared back, gently taking his wrist and examining his forearm, there was indeed a mark, but it wasn't the one for the Jewish, he had yet to see this one before, something new perhaps. "Vhat's your name?" he asked gently, sitting down with the boy beside him.

Gilbert let out a huff and sat down too, scooting closer.

The boy made an odd hand gesture, clutching at his throat.

"He can't talk." Gilbert said, confused. "Vhy not? Everyone can talk stupid."

The boy flinched again, bowing his head.

Ludwig noticed how he hadn't even seen his eyes yet. "Hey," he began, "Look at me."

The boy shook his head slowly, reaching out with his hand to feel his face, then slowly turning his face to where they could see each other.

Ludwig's icy blue eyes shut hurriedly, thrusting his hands away at what he had seen. It was hideous; that boy's eyes were glazed in red, with a layer of white over the iris and pupil, just the barest hint of an amber circlet where his iris used to be.

"Mein... mein Gott..." Ludwig whispered, shoving the blind boy away from him.

"Vhat?" Gilbert asked, looking at his face, then recoiling as Ludwig had. "Oh Mein Gott!" he nearly yelled, falling backwards. "Vhat the hell happened to its eyes?!" he cried.

The blind boy looked in the direction of the sounds, tears welling up in his eyes. The youngest German stared as the young boy began mouthing to Gilbert. _I am not an 'it'! It's not my fault those doctors hurt me!_

The two German boys were frightened, especially when the blind boy's face went slack, and he walked over to a pile of paper and crayons that he then began to draw with, although how he even knew where that stuff was confused the both of them.

Gilbert dashed across the room, standing over the blind boy as his hands moved across the page. "Gott... Ludwig get over here... now!" he called, gesturing wildly.

The younger ran over, also looking at the drawing. "Vhat the...?" it was a detailed picture of the camp they were in, but strange men in uniforms they didn't recognize were tearing it down, and the prisoners were running out.

"The... it's the camp..." Gilbert whispered, looking at Ludwig. "How does he know vhat it looks like from that angle?" his face was worried, and when his brother was worried, Ludwig knew it had to be bad.

"I... I don't..." Ludwig murmured.

They both watched as words began to form on another clean sheet of paper.

_**PLEASE HELP ME.**_

_**MY NAME IS FELICIANO VARGAS, I'M FROM ITALY.**_

_**THE MEN HERE HAVE DONE, AND WILL DO TERRIBLE THINGS TO ME,**_

_**PLEASE, YOU ARE MY ONLY HOPE OF LEAVING THIS PLACE.**_

Gilbert fell back, stumbling over himself to try and get out of the room. Ludwig merely stared at the young boy whom had somehow written that he was Feliciano.

"N...Nein... Nein!" Ludwig cried, grasping his brother's arm and running from the room. The door didn't even swing shut before they were tearing out of the building, down to the area where they were actually allowed to be in.

A soldier stopped them, glaring daggers at Gilbert. "Vhere have you two been? Your grandfather has been searching for hours! Get in the house right now!" the man barked, grasping their collars and hauling them to the doorstep.

"There you two are! Do you know how vorried I vas about you two?! Never leave the safety of this area again!" their grandfather, Dr. Beilshmidt yelled, taking them from the soldier, who saluted and left.

"I'm sorry Grandfather! Ve didn't mean to make you vorry..." Ludwig apologized, bowing his blonde head.

Gilbert growled, but bowed his head too, apologizing in a less respectful manner. "Sorry Grandfather..."

"I'm just glad those horrible Jews didn't snatch you up and demand to be released." the Dr. sighed, sitting down in his office chair. "Vhere did you go? Not you Gilbert I know you'll lie, Ludwig, tell me the truth and you von't get in as much trouble." he sighed again, rubbing his forehead.

"Ve... Grandfather ve vent to the forbidden building." he said quietly, his head still bowed.

"Vhich vone? There are many you should not be allowed into." their grandfather looked up, ajusting a pile of papers on his desk.

"The..." Ludwig trailed off, shaking slightly.

"The vone vhere you're doing horrible things to a kid!" Gilbert blurted, boldly looking straight at their grandfather.

"Oh..." he wasn't expecting that probably, and the news was not good. "You met the little traitor boy?"

"Traitor? Grandfather sir, no one deserves that..." Ludwig said, also boldly looking at him, now that he had his brother's support.

"Deserves vhat? Being blind? Ve didn't cause that, he vas blind vhen ve got him."

It was hard, but Ludwig heard the lie in his grandfather's voice, not only had they made him blind, but he was pleased with it!

"Ve saw his body grandfather!" Gilbert lied, hoping his grandfather would let something slip.

The Dr. stiffened, an uneasy expression on his face. "Ah vell... that..." a knock was heard on the door, and he called to him. "Enter,"

A soldier walked in, two pieces of paper in his hands. The man looked shaken. "Sir... these are the latest of his drawings... you might vant to see them..." he murmured, handing the crayon drawings that the boys had seen to their grandfather.

Dr. Beilshmidt paled, his blue eyes widening, "Nein... this can't happen! I vill not allow it to happen! Run! Get a messenger so that our father may know what to expect, and to get extra soldiers to guard the camp!" he ordered, grabbing papers at random off his desk.

The soldier saluted and ran, yelling once he was outside the new orders.

"Grandfather?" Ludwig asked, his hand grasped by his grandfather. His grandfather looked steadily at him, their ice-blue eyes locking.

"It must be done Ludwig, this place is no longer very safe for us, at least until ve get the new soldiers."

"But it's only a drawing!"

"Nein," their grandfather stared at Ludwig, "That boy draws the future, but the future he draws is always very close at hand. We must take every caution possible so that it doesn't happen." he explained, standing and leaving the office, headed to the building Feliciano was in.

"You aren't going to hurt him are you? He vasn't himself vhen he drew it!" Gilbert's words caused the doctor to freeze up.

"You saw it? You saw him drawing the future?" he seemed dumbstruck, as if such a thing weren't possible.

"Ja, he kinda twitched, and then left to his corner, grabbing some paper and drawing. It vas creepy." Ludwig shivered, thinking back to Feliciano's blank stare, and his desperate cries for help that he could only express on paper.

"He's never allowed anyone to vatch him draw... he only does it vhen ve aren't there..." the man mused, staring blankly ahead at things Ludwig couldn't see. "Come." he muttered, dragging the boys along.

Ludwig was frightened, wondering what would happen to the little Italian boy.

They stopped at an unfamiliar door, and Gilvert was shoved inside.

"Hey-!" Gilbert shouted, pushing against the door, banging harshly against the shut door.

"Let him out!" Ludwig yelled, trying to twist the knob, but his grandfather pulled him back, dragging him along the hallway.

"Go, get the little boy." he ordered, standing still and watching him as Ludwig turned the corner and disappeared to the boys' room.

To say he was terrified was an understatement. He knew his grandfather would do something terrible to the boy... how old was that kid anyway? He looked only about eight... but he was short... so he might be around his own age, plus he had been experimented on since he came to this camp, so it was no telling how old he really was...

These thoughts swirled around in his head as he opened the door to Feliciano's room, stepping inside.

The boy had stood up, hearing him enter. The poor thing was shaking, and Ludwig could easily see the fear etched onto his face.

The German boy cocked his head, watching as the Italian sniffed the air delicately, and his entire face light up, making even the gaunt cheeks beautiful in the glow of his smile.

It broke his heart to drag him back to his grandfather after seeing that. "Feliciano?"

Again the Italian's face lit up brighter, and he nodded his head, walking forward shakily, slightly uncertain of where he was.

The German strode forward and grasped his hand, pulling him out the door and down the hallway, tears leaking out of his face.

How would the boy every forgive him?

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers!**

**SugarMapleWings99**

**pandy334**

**bandgeek5100**

**thanx4readingnowcommentplz**

**Lokiitama**

**DEUTALiA**

**Guest**

**LandDeathNote **

**starbuckslover97**

**I love all of you for reviewing this chapter, well the former chapter, thank y'all so much, and chapter three is in progress already!**

**REVIEW!**

**WRITE IT IN THAT FANCY SHIT BOX RIGHT NOW**

**Unless...**

**You WANT me to COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND BREAK YOUR SINK!**

**I**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello there once again audience! NOTICE: I will close my poll in one week! Which means that if you haven't already voted, you should. It will speed up my process, and the lovely story summaries that y'all will pick will be turned into full-blown chapters the more in demand they are!**

**NOTICE: High school is awful, and I really regret taking that AP course, so updates are going to be murderously slow for myself as well. I apologize in advance, but on most of my stories I have almost all of the next chapter done, so as soon as my poll closes I will update most of them.**

**I thank all of you wonderful reviewers out there, and thank you also so much for staying with these stories.**

**AGAIN: I WILL CLOSE MY POLL NEXT WEDNESDAY. REPEAT, NEXT WEDNESDAY.**


End file.
